Key to Her Heart
by Mischief16
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter don't get along,despise each other. When 7th year comes around they are forced to work together as Heads.They have to learn to get along.When James slowly falls for Lily,how will he find the key to her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, this is my second story. I hope you enjoy!

"When Pigs Fly"

Silence filled the compartment. Lily Evans was sitting by the window and trying to read the latest Witch Weekly, but her mind was elsewhere. She hadn't flipped the page in the last hour.

The compartment door slammed open and then shut. Lily glanced up quickly with an annoyed expression etched on her face.

"Can you be any ruder?" she growled.

James Potter jumped on to the velvet seat, propped his legs up, and placed his hands behind his head. His tie was slightly untied and his shirt was untucked. He had that charming, bad boy look going for him. Most girls fell at his feet, doing anything he asked them to do. James ignored her and closed his eyes shut. Lily let out an annoyed sigh and went back to staring at her magazine.

The compartment door slid open and the head of a pretty brunette peaked in. James opened one of his eyes slightly and then closed it again, ignoring the girl.

"Lily, you coming?"

Lily closed her magazine and grabbed her bag. She walked up to James, waiting for him to let his legs down for her to pass, but no luck.

"Potter, can you move you're legs?" she asked letting a low growl come through.

James opened his eyes and smirked. He left his legs right were they were.

"Nope."

Lily frowned and tried with all her might to heave his legs off onto the floor. No luck.

"Potter!" she yelled. She pushed at his legs one last time before letting out a frustrated growl. She jump onto the seat and climbed over.

"You're unbelievable, Potter!" Lily exclaimed as she shut the compartment door right into the face of a smirking James Potter.

As Lily and her friend walked down the train to their compartment, James stuck his head out of the Head's compartment and shouted, "Red, don't forget to help Hagrid with the first year!"

Lily turned around with such speed and shouted back, "My name isn't Red!" James, however, already closed the door. Lily's friend snickered and earned a glare from Lily.

"Michelle, it isn't funny!" Lily exclaimed to her friend.

"Red, suits you," laughed Michelle and she continued on. Lily stood there staring at her retreating back before running to catch up. All the while screaming, "Does not!"

SPACE

Lily slammed the door shut and huffed. She grumpily sat down next to one of her other friends while Michelle laughed at Lily's expression.

"I hate him, despise him," Lily grumbled. "The only reason he calls me Red is to annoy me," she huffed.

"Which is way to easy to do," her blonde friend, Jeanette replied. Lily frowned.

"He probably doesn't even know my real name."

"Probably," laughed Michelle. She reached up to tie her hair into a ponytail. "From all the fights I remember, and there are many, he's never called you Lily or even Evans."

"It isn't my fault he always plays pranks," Lily said.

"The goody two shoe and the mischievous, bad boy," sighed Jeanette. "Weird, isn't it how he might not know your name. You're called on by the teachers at least a hundred times a day," Jeanette said randomly afterwards. Michelle laughed.

"I do not!" Lily protested. Michelle rolled her eyes. Lily slouched in her seat.

"How am I suppose to work with _him _the whole year?" she asked aloud.

"Try and get along?" tried Michelle.

Lily let out a laugh. "Fat chance," Jeanette commented.

"When Potter and I get along it's the day when pigs will fly."

"Pigs can fly, though," Michelle said confused.

"It's an expression!" Lily threw her hands up in the air, like in surrender, and Jeanette laughed.

A/N: Short, I know. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. This chapter was suppose to show that Lily and James don't really get along. James doesn't even know her name! They are completly, utterly different.

Please Review, it means a lot to know how I'm doing! )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only valuable possession I own is my iPod, and I gave that away to my sister. Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: Cookies for my first reviewers for this story. Ah, you guys are the best. This chapter is for you guys.

"How to Deal"

"Excuse me, Professor, but can you repeat the last part?" Lily asked. "I think I must have heard something wrong."

Dumbledore chuckled at Lily's shock face.

"I'm afraid you heard me perfectly clear, Ms. Evans."

"Professor, you must be mistaken," James finally said, laughing uneasily. "You don't really expect _her_ and me to share a dorm."

"Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Evans will be sharing a dorm. All the past Heads have. It's tradition here in Hogwarts."

"Can't you make an exception?" Lily asked desperately. She did not want to be a dorm mates with Potter for the whole, entire, last year of Hogwarts. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We don't get along, Professor!" James cried. "You can't expect us to share a dorm without killing each other!" He used his arms for emphasis, throwing them around.

A knock at the door came. Dumbledore got up and looked at the two Heads.

"I expect no killings," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and left. The two followed him. They already knew their meeting with him was over. After all, he had other engagements with more important people then two teenagers who couldn't get along.

…

Lily groaned aloud as she walked down the stairs from the Headmaster's room. James was right behind her wanting to do the same. He wanted to bang his head against the wall, hoping that this was all a dream.

"Ugh, this is going to be the worst year ever," Lily mumbled.

"Stop mumbling to your self," James said annoyed.

Lily stopped in her tracks and glared at him. James followed her gesture. "I can do what ever I want." James challenged her glare.

"I can't believe I have to share a dorm with the likes of you," James scowled.

"Like you're any better," Lily protested. James huffed and stuck his chest out.

"I'm far more superior then you are."

"Yes, of course, you are - in being a completely, annoying **git**!" Lily insulted. James growled at her, and she smirked back. "You know it's true."

"At least I'm not a teacher's pet," he fired back. "Admit it, Red, you're a total suck up."

"Am not, you jerk!"

"Then why are you so worked up about it?" he asked her with an annoying smirk pasted on his face.

Lily closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She badly wanted to lash out at him and to come back with a better "come back", but…

_I'm not going to waste my time on him. I have better things to do then waste my energy on him._

Lily glared at James one last time, spun around, and made a quick departure.

…

"Stop laughing, Padfoot," James said tiredly. He slumped down in the couch and look on as Sirius rolled around on the floor laughing. When Sirius was done laughing he sat up and wiped an imaginary tear of mirth from his eye.

"You have to share a dorm with Red," Sirius began, "good luck, mate."

"She's a nightmare, Padfoot!" James exaggerated. "She drives me crazy."

**AT THE SAME TIME:**

"You don't understand!" Lily cried in desperation.

"Lily, calm down," Jeanette said, watching as Lily paced the floor.

"How can I calm down? That boy, no, that monster drives me absolutely insane! How am I going to survive with him?"

Michelle grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her onto the bed. Lily threw her self face forward into a pillow and screamed.

"I'm going to have white hair by the end of this year, aren't I?" Lily asked her friends when she finally came up for air.

"Why you say that?" Jeanette asked.

"Because I'm going to die from all the stress, with him running around without a leash – not even tamed, homework, studying, Head duties, and everything else I have to do." Jeanette and Michelle laughed.

"You're not going to die, just try and get along with Potter," Michelle suggested again. Jeanette snorted.

"That isn't going to work."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Fine, try and get to a mutual understanding."

Lily closed her eyes and groaned. "Is that the best plan we got? Can't we just kill him and be done with it?"

Her friends laughed. Lily opened her eyes.

"I'm serious," she said and seeing the look on their face and laughed.

…

"Prongs, she's not all that bad," Remus said trying to convince James. James raised his eyebrows.

"Not all that bad?" he asked.

"She actually really nice."

"Nice my ass," James snorted. "She tried to get me killed in the fifth year."

"They were only pixies," Remus pointed out.

"Pixies with real nasty tempers," James said. Sirius laughed, "Remember when it tried to take your ears off, Prongs."

James glared at Sirius and covered his ears. "Don't remind me. I still have nightmares."

"Won't you just listen…," Remus started.

"Sorry, Moony, nothing you can say will change my mind about that witch," James said cutting him off.

Remus sighed, "I give up."

James got up and stretches, arching his back. "Better be off. If she catches me out of bed after curfew, she'll rip my head off."

Just as James reached the portrait, Lily bounded down the stairs coming from the 7th year, girls' room, and her green eyes sparkling with laughter. A smile placed on her face.

"Lily, come back here! I'm going to get you!" Jeanette shrieked from beyond the stairs.

Lily turned around, her back facing the Marauders completely oblivious to their present. A pillow came flying towards her head. She ducked. "You missed." Lily heard a groan and Michelle laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jen!" she laughed.

Lily turned around, and her eyes quickly dulled and her face was wiped of emotion as she saw James- the monster was there,. She walked the rest of the way down and towards the portrait hole. She gave a quick smile to Remus and continued on her way. James opened the door ready to leave, but Lily pushed past him. She looked up at him with her green, almond shape eyes and a smirk grew on her pink lips.

"Lady first," she said and walked through. The plan didn't have to go into action just yet. Lily wanted to have some fun with him.

"You're not a lady," James mumbled. He was tired of fighting for the day, but it didn't mean he couldn't hate her.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review, I want to see how I'm doing.

Silent readers: Simply press the button down there and leave a review. Constructive criticism welcomed, but please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Life would so totally rock if I owned HP, but unfortunately I don't.

A/N: I'm done with my other story so I can spend my whole time devoted to this.

"Two Can Play at this Game"

"You…you…you… prat!" Lily cried out in rage. Her index finger was pointed at a rather pleased James. "My nose!"

"Looks perfectly fine to me," James commented.

"My nose grew!" she screamed, stomping her feet as if she was a child throwing a tantrum. James laughed. Lily glared at him.

"What did you do?" she asked viciously.

James threw his hands up in mock horror. "How can you accuse me of such a crime?"

"Stop it, Potter, what did you do?"

"The nose looks good on you," James chuckled, smirking.

Lily threw her hands up and over her nose in embarrassment. She glared at him.

"My nose looks like Pinocchio's!" she exclaimed. "I only said you were a git, and it grew!" cried Lily, her hands still over her nose.

"Pinocchio, I love that movie," sighed James happily.

Lily marched over closer toward James. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him up from the couch.

"Whoa, calm down Red," James cried, "let go." He pried her hands off of his shirts and slowly backed away.

"Tell me what you did, you insensitive jerk!"

"Hostile, aren't we, Red?" James said brushing off Lily's command as he dusted off his shirt.

"Shut up and tell me what you did to my nose!"

"Tell me I'm a handsome devil," James said smirking, "and I'll tell you."

"Eww," Lily cried out in utter disgust. "You will never be a handsome devil. You're the ugliest thing I've ever met!"

"I'm sorry you think that," James smirked.

Lily arched one of her eyebrows. James pointed at her nose, grinning. She looked down and gasped.

"My nose!" Lily cried she was close to tears. Her nose was growing and growing. It wasn't stopping!

"Tell it to stop, Potter," she pleaded.

"I can't," James said easily.

"What do you mean you can't? You caused this in the first place. Tell my nose to stop growing!"

"Red, I'm sorry to tell you that there is only one way for it to stop growing."

"What?" she asked helplessly as she tried to push her still growing nose back to its original size.

"You won't do it," James told her as he turned away to leave.

"I will!" Lily cried out.

"You'll have to compliment me," James said almost laughing, "tell me I'm a sexy devil." Lily gasped and turned red with what could be a mix of embarrassment and frustration.

"I will not!" she screeched out indignantly.

"Then sorry I can't help you," James said.

"But my nose!"

"Will continue to grow," James said. "I'll see you later, Pinocchio." James turned around and walked away. When he reached the portrait, Lily called for him.

"I'll do it."

James turned around and smirked. "Let's hear it then."

Lily flushed pink and mutter something under her breathe.

"What? I couldn't hear what you said."

Once again Lily mumbled something.

James walked closer.

"Sorry, Red, but you got to speak up. No one is going to hear you praising me." Lily looked up into his eyes with disgust and dislike.

"You're despicable!"

"Shouldn't have said that," James said as he shook his head at her. He glanced down at her nose as it grew some more.

"Ugh!"

"So what did you want to say to me, Red?"

Lily pressed her lips into a thin line. She was done with his games. Her patience was running thin. "I wanted to say you were an ug…"

"Watch what you said," James warned her.

Lily closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to see James Potter's satisfied faced.

"You, James Potter, are an unbelievably sexy being."

Lily waited with her eyes closed shut. Then slowly James' laughter grew louder and louder.

"I'm glad you think that, Red," he laughed, "but you don't have a chance."

Lily's eyes snapped open. Her face turned purple with anger. She wanted to slap him hard across the face.

"Now don't say anything mean," James said. "You're nose had just begun to shrink," he pointed out.

Lily looked down hoping to see her nose slowly shrink back to its original size, and it was. Lily held her vile thoughts of James to herself. Lily frowned as she stared at the pleased face of James.

Without a single word, James left with his lips curved in a smirk. Lily waited until he left before she dropped onto the couch and buried her head in her hands.

_An unbelievably sexy being? Of all things why, why did I have to say that? He's going to rub it in face, now. He's going to think I have the hots for him._

…

James woke up the next day to his alarm. He groggily got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. His eyes were still half closed as he splashed water onto his face and got ready for the day. James let out a rather loud and long yawn. He stretched his cramped limbs and got dressed into his Hogwart's uniform.

"Prongs, open up," Sirius called out, knocking on James' door.

"Wait up!" James answered as he fixed his tie.

"I can wait, but my stomach can't," Sirius replied, "I'm hungry, mate."

He heard Remus and Peter laugh, and he also chuckled to himself.

_Sirius, always thinking of his stomach._

He went to open his bedroom door for his friend. Sirius bounded into the room with a wide smile, followed by the other two. They all turned to look at James and laughed.

"What's so funny?" James asked confused.

"Classic," Sirius laughed as he patted James on the back, "where did you get them?"

"Get what?"

"Those ears," Remus explained.

"Huh?"

Sirius shook his head with amusement. "Let me try them on." Sirius grabbed James' right ear and yanked at it.

"OUCH!" James screamed in agony. "Let go, Padfoot!"

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused as he looked back at Remus and Peter, who looked just as confused. "Why won't they come off?"

"Why are you pulling at my ear?" James asked angrily as he rubbed his ear.

"I thought they weren't real," Sirius defended himself.

"What do you mean not real?"

"They're huge!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"Go look in the mirror," Remus commanded.

James ran into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. A few seconds later, something fell onto the floor.

"What the hell!" James was heard screaming. "What the bloody hell happen to my ears?"

The other three Marauders followed James into the bathroom and saw their friend tracing his rather overgrown ears with his finger. James looked at them with a face of utter disbelief.

"Padfoot," he started, "my ears are.."

"Huge, I know," Sirius finished off for him.

"I can't possibly go out like this," James cried.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could always pretend they were from Zonko's Joke Shop."

James looked at his friend and rubbed his finger across his chin pondering this idea. "I suppose."

"You could put up the act until we find out how to reduce your elephant ears," Sirius pointed out.

"Good thinking," James said.

…

Giggles were heard across the Great Hall. James was trying hard to put up an act that his ears were actually a joke. As he tried to eat his breakfast, his ears kept flapping down across his face, getting in his way.

"Damn it!" he cried as he blew at his ears, tired of having to move them. "These stupid elephant ears are getting into my food!"

Sirius and Peter laughed at his frustrated face. James slumped down in his seat and sighed, exasperated.

"I give up!"

"Aren't you hungry, though?" Sirius asked.

"No." James' stomach began to whine. He clamped his hands over it and whined.

"Okay, I admit it I'm hungry!" he cried helplessly. "These stupid ears are going to make me die from starvation!" No one seemed to want to listen. James picked up his fork and poked at his food. He decided to try one last time.

"Having difficulties?" a soft, pleased, female voice whispered in his ear, sending shiver down his spine. James looked up and stared into Lily eyes. Her friends were standing behind her smiling a knowing smile.

"No," he retorted.

Lily let out a laugh. "Sure," she said with the biggest hint of doubt in her voice.

James glared at her. "Is this your doing?"

Lily shook her head, grinning. "Why would I do such a thing?" James glowered at her.

"You know very well why," he told her, "revenge." Lily threw her heads back and gave an appreciative laugh.

"Whatever you say, Dumbo." With that she turned and left with her friends down the Gryffindor table. James watched her leave and clenched his fist tightly.

…

"Good morning, class," Professor McGonagall greeted the students as she entered her classroom.

"Good morning, Professor," the students answered back in unison.

"Today, we will be changing the plant in front of you into an animal," she explained. "On the board, here, I have written down some information on the spell that you need to know. Please copy it down."

The classroom was filled with sounds of student's scratching quills and paper rustling.

"I would take careful notes, now, these things will be on your N.E.W.T.S.," McGonagall told them.

From her desk, McGonagall scanned the classroom with her watchful eyes and paused at James.

"Mr. Potter, would you come here?"

James looked up and bounded towards McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What are those things hanging from your head?" she asked.

"Ears, Professor," James answered.

"Can you take them off?"

"No," James replied. McGonagall looked at James sternly. James groaned in despair.

"Professor, it's not because I don't want to, but I can't," he tried to explain.

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, Mr. Potter? Explain yourself."

"Professor, my ears just grew over night!" James tugged at his overgrown ears to prove his point. "They won't come off. They're real!" Lily who heard him giggled silently.

"Now, Mr. Potter, this isn't a joke."

"Professor, I'm serious!" he exclaimed. The rest of the class looked up curiously.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius chuckled.

"Mr. Black, will you…" McGonagall said sternly. Sirius' grin was wiped off his face.

"Sorry."

"Go back to work," McGonagall said to the class. She then got out from behind her desk and examined James' ear.

"Ah, a very advance spell," she muttered to herself, "must have taken a real talented witch/wizard."

"Can you fix it, Professor?" James asked anxiously.

McGonagall nodded. She held her wand and muttered a spell. James looked at her, and she nodded telling him that his ears were back to normal. James reached and placed his hands over his ears. He sighed in relief when he noticed that his hands covered his ears completely.

"Thank you," he thanked McGonagall.

She nodded at his acknowledgment. "Go back to your seat, Mr. Potter, and will you try to keep your ears the same size."

James smiled, "Don't worry, Professor."

James quickly walk backed to his seat. He sat down and looked for that red-head that caused him so much distress.

Lily looked up from copying her notes and saw James smirking at her. Lily looked at him and imagined him with those huge ears attached to his head and giggled. James looked at her strangely, confused. Lily stopped her giggling when she realized James was giving her a strange look. Lily pulled at her ears and held her breathe making her cheeks swell.

James glared at her. She was making fun of him. Lily burst out laughing. Students around her turned to see what the commotion was.

"Ms. Evans, will you quiet down," Professor McGonagall said strictly.

Lily looked up. "Sorry, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. She got up and paced the front of the classroom.

"Now let's repeat the spell together…"

A/N: How was it? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism, advice, praise, and encouragement are all welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I one day wish to own HP, but that's only in my dream. JKR owns it all and that's final.

A/N: Sorry, for the wait. I was so busy, but today I didn't have school so here's the next chapter!

"Detention 101"

"POTTER!" Lily screamed.

A circle of students were circling her, laughing at her. James was one of them surrounded by his friends laughing, hard.

"Potter, stop this at once!" Lily exclaimed as she unwillingly flapped her arms around.

"Nay, I rather like your dance, Red," James said laughing. He clucked a few times to tease her. Lily growled as she did the chicken dance.

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so shake your…" Sirius sang laughing.

"Shut up, Black, or I will permanently lock it shut," Lily threatened as she whipped her wand out. Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it, and pouted.

"And you," she said as she pointed her wand at James, as she tried to control her movement, "Will take this spell off of me!"

"Or else?" James asked, clearly pleased at getting Lily ticked off.

"Why don't I show you," Lily smirked. She flicked her wand upward, and James began to float. Lily twirled her wand in a circular motion, and James began to spin.

"Woah!" James exclaimed as he came to a stop and his feet dangled in mid air. Students began to point and giggle. Some girls cried out for James' safety.

"Oh, he's going to get hurt," one girl cried, "Be careful, James." James looked at the girl who spoke and offered a weak smile as he held a hand to his head, trying to stop himself from seeing double. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, help please?"

Sirius grabbed onto his feet, trying, unsuccessfully to pull him down. Lily once again flicked her wand, and Sirius began to float.

"Peter, maybe you could help," Sirius suggested. Peter followed Sirius futile attempt before and tried pulling James down, but he too began to float above the floor.

"Where's Remus when you need him?" James asked as he hung around in the air.

"Library," Peter squeaked.

James groaned. "Red, you let us down from here."

"Not until you undo this spell on me," Lily retorted. James shook his head. He whipped out his wand and increased the power of the spell on Lily. Lily began dancing towards the lake.

"Michelle, Jeanette, help!" Lily screamed. Her friends rushed forward trying to pull Lily back. It was no use though and soon let go. Students laughed harder.

"Potter!" Lily screamed. She dragged her wand making James float towards the lake, but Sirius and Peter hung where they were.

"Now, Red, be nice!" James cried.

"You be nice!" Lily snapped.

"Don't do this, Red," James complained as he hung over the lake, "my hair…"

"Your hair's a mess, it could do for some washing," Lily growled.

"Your mouth needs some washing out," James spat out.

Lily frowned. "Why you…" Before she could finish what she was going to say, James flicked his wand. Lily did a dive, involuntarily, into the lake, and surface gasping for air. She was drenched. Students gathered around the lake to watch the scene unfold.

Lily was red in the face and screamed. Her hands came down onto the water making a big splash. James, who was floating above laughed. Lily flicked her wand expecting James to fall into the water to, but instead heard two people groaned in pain on land. Sirius and Peter, she thought.

James grinned when he realized he was not wet. He looked down at Lily and smirked.

"Having a good swim?" he asked.

Lily frowned, but then suddenly got an idea. She put a fake smile on her face and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Why yes, Potter. I am having a wonderful swim, but do you know what's going to make it so much better?"

James looked at her confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

SPLASH!

Lily had grabbed his dangling foot and yanked him down into the water. James came up gasping for air. By this time, Lily was shivering, and her lips were turning blue.

"You're so dead, Potter," Lily whispered into his ear. James' teeth chattered.

"Not if I get you first," he threatened.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Professor McGonagall demanded for an answer. James and Lily whipped there heads around to see her standing with her hands on her hip, glaring at them. She was obviously upset.

"Head boy and girl!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What kind of example are you setting?" she demanded.

"Professor," Lily stuttered, "We were…"

"Of all people, Ms. Evans, I am deeply disappointed!" McGonagall cried.

Lily's face darkened in shame.

"And you, Mr. Potter…"

"Professor, this is all a big misunderstanding," James interrupted, "you see Red fell into the lake, and I dived in to save her."

"Red?"

"Professor, he means me," Lily explained.

"Ah, a very heroic story, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "But unfortunately for you and Ms. Evans, I saw the whole thing from my window." Professor McGonagall pointed at the castle, where her classrooms reside.

"Detention, the both of you!" James groaned, and Lily was close to tears. My first detention, Lily thought. With that McGonagall told the other students to disperse and then she left.

Lily spun around to look at James. "I hate you," she said as her eyes clouded with tears.

She swam to shore and climbed out of the lake. Her clothes were clinging to her. She was drenched. James stared after her dumbfounded. No one had ever said that to him. She was the first. All he did was bother her because it was fun. Did she really hate him? All he felt towards her was a very strong bond of dislike.

Lily walked back to the castle covered in a white towel Jeanette had magically conjured. Michelle and Jeanette were trying to comfort Lily as she mourned over the fact that she had gotten her first detention, and it was all because of James.

…

_Detention with Professor Sprout at 8 tonight._

_Professor McGonagall_

…

"Mr. Potter, you're late," Professor Sprout said as James came marching into the green house.

"Sorry, Professor, something came up," James said smoothly. The professor shook her head. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back later to see how you're progressing," Professor Sprout explained, "no magic."

She walked up to James and put a hand out. James groaned, but dug into his pocket and drew out his wand.

"Ms. Evans?"

Lily placed her wand into Professor Sprout's hand.

"Now I'll see you two later," she said and walked out. Lily went back to watering the plants. James just stood there, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do. Lily turned to look at him and rolled her eyes again.

"Would you stop that?" James asked annoyed. Lily looked at him, and threw a watering can at him. Luckily, he caught it before it hit him square in the face.

Darn those Chaser reflexes, Lily thought.

"Get to work," she commanded and turned her back on him. Behind her, James made a face.

"Get to work," he mimicked her. Lucky for him, Lily didn't hear him.

James began watering and soon became bored of it.

"I'm bored, this is boring," he sang in a monotone voice. Lily tried to ignore him. James not use to being disregarded began singing the same words over and over again.

"I'm bored, this is boring…"

"Shut up!" Lily turned around and snapped at him. She was gripping onto the watering hand quite tightly and her knuckles were going white. James snapped his mouth, slightly scared of the angry expression etched onto her face. Lily seemed ready to swing the can smack into James' head.

"You will be quiet and let me get through the rest of this detention peacefully. Do you understand?"

James cringed at the harshness of her tone and nodded his head. Lily satisfied with his answer went back to work.

…

As Lily walked around the Green House she accidentally slipped on a puddle of water.

Lily yelped in surprise, closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall, but it never came.

"You can open your eyes now, Red."

Lily opened her eyes to see James' face hovering above hers. He had caught her before she had fallen. Lily blushed and stood up.

"You're welcome," James said teasingly.

Lily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, straightened her clothes, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Potter."

"You should have said things like that years ago," James commented.

"Why you…"

Out of no where, water squirted out at Lily and drenched her hair. Lily screamed. James began laughing hysterically.

Professor Sprout came bursting into the room.

"What is going around in here!" she cried.

James continued laughing. "Ms. Evans, why is your hair wet?"

Lily let out a frustrated scream. Professor Sprout shook her head.

"You two are dismissed."

A/N: Hmm… review inspire me write, then I write, makes me want to post, and then I will post. D. Hint:Hint!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is on my long Christmas list. It's number one actually, but Santa never gave me it as a gift. He thought I was naughty.

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry! I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long, but life had really sucks. A lots been happening and a lot of it is really depressing, so there went my thrill for writing, at least for awhile. I'm back though! So enjoy!**

"Dead Meat"

Lily was not in a good mood. Her soaking wet hair dripped as she climbed the stairs to her room. James had lagged behind, taking his time to get back from detention.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Lily cringed as another drop of water dripped down and landed on the back of her shirt. Her shirt was damp and was clinging to her, making it rather uncomfortable for her. The white shirt had suddenly become slightly more transparent then was necessary.

Lily was cold and had a slight head ache at her temple. She closed her eyes as she reached out to open her door, welcoming the thought of her warm bed and the warm bath she was anxious to step into.

She stepped into her room, ignoring the singing behind her, and closed the door.

_Alone at last, _she thought.

She quickly began to dry her dripping hair. When it was slightly damp she began undoing her clothes, glad to be rid of the clinging shirt, and slipped into her green bathrobe tying it rather carelessly. Her clothes were discarded haphazardly across the floor. She stepped over the pile, careful not to step on anything.

Her bathrobe hung loosely on her and as she moved her robe swayed slightly. She grabbed her toiletry with one hand. Then she used her other hand to hold her robe together more efficiently. She stepped into the bathroom, placed her toiletry next to the tub, and turned the water on. As soon as the water filled the tub she mixed in the bubbles.

Lily smiled to herself as one of the bubbles floated a little above the rest of them and then popped. The bath seemed to call to her, welcoming her to relax and escape the world around her for a little bit. She quickly tied her wet hair into a loose bun. She dipped her toe slowly into the tub to make sure the temperature was just right and drew it right back out. Lily sighed happily. Her bath was ready.

She happily undid her robe and stepped into the tub. She slid under the bubble, making sure the bubbles covered her chest. She fluffed the bubbles one last time before she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed.

Peace and silence filled the air. Then a deep voice singing filled her ears.

_Screw, Potter_, she thought.

She was allowing herself the privilege of forgetting about him for the moment. He couldn't ruin the moment for her, not now.

"Holy Shit!"

Lily eyes popped open, her green, vibrant eyes wide in horror. There, no more than five feet away from her was a wide open door and standing by it a rather shocked James Potter, a towel draped over his shoulder.

Lily screamed at the top of her lung. Her face turned red with what was a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"Get out, get out!" she screamed. She grabbed the nearest object, which was her brush, and threw it hard across the room towards James. The brush flew towards his chest, hard, but James' reflexes automatically shot out to catch it.

Lily sunk deeper into the tub, covering her body more efficiently.

"Get out!" Lily screamed.

James jumped back, startled. He stumbled over his own feet, his eyes still wide in shock and fell flat on his arse.

"I'm so sorry, Red," he fumbled over his words as he quickly got up. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Stop looking!" she exclaimed angrily.

James quickly closed his eyes, clapping his hand over his eyes. James turned on around and left, closing the door on the way.

Lily watched James as he left. She groaned.

Her bath was ruin.

…

James ruffled his black hair for what seemed like the thousandth time since he had closed the door separating him from, what he convinced himself in the last couple of minutes, the _almost_ delectable Lily Evans.

He paced the floor. His eyes glued to the wooden floor boards.

_Creak. _Her peaceful, serene face.

_Creak._ Her delicate, porcelain skin.

_Creak. _Those passionate, green eyes of hers.

His door leading to the bathroom slammed opened forcefully, slamming into the wall and then bouncing weakly back into its normal position.

"Ever heard of knocking!" Lily cried infuriated.

Suddenly, James was no longer pacing. He was no longer sorry for bursting in on Lily's bath. He was no longer thinking about how beautiful and physically attracting she was when she was bathing, just the site of her rudely entering his room ignited his passion to anger her, to annoy her. He was staring straight into Lily's eyes, annoyed and irritated.

"Well, apparently you haven't," James said. He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, getting into a defensive position. She shivered slightly because she was in nothing but her bathrobe.

"You weren't in the middle of a bath, were you?" Lily defended.

"I could have been undressing," James pointed out, as he lazily leaned against one of his bed post.

Lily frowned. "But you weren't."

"Maybe I was just thinking about it before you rudely interrupted!" James retorted.

Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Go away, Red, you're boring me," James stated, as he pretended to yawn.

Lily glared at him and if looks could kill he would be dead. James looked at her.

"So are you going?" James asked, his voice hinting that he was not in a good mood. Lily shook her head defiantly.

James glared at her. Suddenly, he smirked. Lily looked at him, suspicious, and arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"What are you thinking---?"Lily asked.

James untucked his shirt, ruffled his hair one last time before he threw his tie on his bed and undid the first button on his shirt. Lily looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked him, her voice steady, but her body was quivering from the cold.

James just looked at her and undid the next button.

"Potter, I asked you a question."

"And I heard you perfectly clear," James said.

"So answer my question," Lily said irritated.

"I'm undressing," James answered.

"You're kidding me," Lily replied.

James threw his arms wide open as if wanting to envelope her into a big hug, his top three buttons already undone.

"You wouldn't dare. Not with me in the room."

James smirked, "Oh, how I would love to prove you wrong."

Lily's expression was priceless. James took a step closer to the shivering girl before him and undid the next buttons. Lily's eyes open wider, her mouth slightly opened. She closed it.

"Potter, I'm warning you---" Lily started.

"What?" James asked, putting on an innocent expression. His warm breathe showering down her neck.

"Don't you---" Lily fumbled over her words.

"Never seen a guy without his shirt on?" he teased. "Embarrassed?"

"No," Lily argued. James chuckled and undid the next button. He was enjoying the moment. He had shattered Lily's usual collected composure.

"So you've never seen a guy without his shirt on?"

"No---, I mean yes, I mean---, Potter, it's none of your business!" Lily cried.

James tilted his head back and let out an appreciative laugh. Lily glared at him and turned on her heels, her wet hair splattering him with water.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he wiped droplets of water from his face.

"None of your business," Lily said as she left the room. She turned to glower at James one last time before slamming the door shut.

"Not staying I guess!" James cried, grinning. The slamming of another door answered his question.

…

Remus Lupin sat all alone at the Gryffindor table, looking pale and weak. His body all of sudden seemed frail and if touched would fall apart like a priceless vase. His head was buried into his arms as he laid there, eyes closed. His breakfast was untouched. His cup filled with juice, but he hadn't taken a sip yet. He just lied there, tired and unaware of his surroundings.

A soft, fragile hand patted his back gently. Remus opened his eyes and tilted it slightly to the face of comfort. He offered a weak smile when he saw Lily's worried face.

"You alright, Remus," Lily asked, "You look deathly pale?"

Remus nodded his head. "I'm fine, Lils, just tired."

Remus patted the seat next to him, welcoming her to join him. Lily smiled a little. She took a seat next to him and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Are you going to eat?" Lily questioned as she handed the piece of toast waiting for him to take it. Remus shook his head. Lily looked at him, but soon went back to eating her food in silence.

The silence held no awkwardness. It was just two good friends sitting down together eating breakfast. It was peaceful and relaxing, which they both needed at the moment.

"Moony, you left without us!" Sirius cried as he came running into the Great Hall. He quickly took a seat and began piling food onto his plate. Lily groaned. Remus smiled.

Sirius looked up from his plate as he chewed on a piece of bread. He swallowed his food and grinned.

"Hello, Red," he greeted.

Lily sighed at the nickname. "Morning, Black."

"And what brings you here this lovely Saturday?" a voice topped with a sound of arrogance and faked sweetness.

Lily turned around to see who had asked the question. She glared at the smirking face that greeted her, remembering the incident that had just happened the night before.

"None of your business," she sneered. She wiped her head around, getting back to her breakfast.

James slid into the seat next to her, grabbing an apple during the process. Peter followed, seating next to him.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" He grinned and took a bite the apple as he looked at her. Lily turned to look at him, staring him down with her green eyes.

"Don't you have something better to do than bother me, Potter?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

James shook his head; the smile still pasted onto his face, and took another bite of his apple. Lily turned back and stared at Sirius as he ate. She could still feel James' eyes on her, and she knew he only did it to annoy her and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction of knowing that it did indeed bug her.

Lily tapped her fingers on the table. She hummed a tune, quietly as more students walked in for breakfast, hoping that it would distract her thoughts from the constants stares coming from James.

"Lily, there you are," Jeanette said, "we were looking all over for you." Michelle behind her, smiled.

Jeanette shooed James over as she took a seat next to her and, quietly, Lily thanked her. Michelle also took a seat to and began to eat.

Lily sat there enjoying the company of her friends when a grape hit her in the forehead. Lily glared at the triumphant face of James.

"Potter, what exactly is your problem!" she exclaimed, her eyes blazing, everyone sitting within a five feet radius turn to look at them.

"I have a lot," he answered smartly, "which one do you want to hear about?" Sirius chuckled. Remus shook his head. Jeanette and Michelle watched as Lily face turned slightly red with anger.

Lily screamed an infuriated cry. She stomp her feet and swung them over the bench. She stood up and pointed her finger at James.

"You're infuriating!"

"Why thank you," James said as he bowed a little, a fix grinned on his lips. Lily sneered. She turned to the others and wished them a good breakfast.

"Feel better, Remus," she said gently before she turned to leave.

Once she was out of sight Michelle turned on James, "Now why did you have to go do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

Everyone just shook there heads, not having the energy to explain to James.

…

"You feeling alright there, Moony?" James asked concerned.

Remus looked at him and offered a weak smile. "As good as I can be on a full moon."

"Don't worry mate, we'll be there," Sirius said as he propped his legs up on the table. Remus smiled gratefully. He knew that without his friends he would never have gotten through all those full moons' nights of torturous pain and loneliness.

"We'll be right behind you after you---," Peter began.

"Shush!" James interrupted urgently as Lily and her friends stepped through the portrait hole.

The Marauders shrunk behind the couch behind the stairs, careful to not be seen. Lily, Jeanette, and Michelle took a seat in front of the fire, basking in its warmth. It was silent for a moment then Michelle turned to face her friends and spoke.

"Is it me or does Remus look sick a lot?"

Behind the stairs, the Marauders looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. Lily on the other side of the room looked at her friends, rather startled by the choice of conversation topic.

"I'm sure it's just a little virus," Lily replied.

"No, I don't think so," Jeanette pondered, "he always looks pale and weak every month."

Remus eyes were wide and alert.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lily said again. She twisted her fingers in her hand, nervously.

"Are you kidding me, Lils, Remus can't always get sick every month!" Michelle cried.

"And at the exact time, he always goes to visit his sick mother," Jeanette added.

Lily sat there, quiet. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong. Besides, I don't like talking about Remus behind his back. He's trustworthy and he's our friend. I think we should give him the privilege of letting us know what's going on when he feels like sharing."

James peered over the couch the Marauders were hiding behind to see Lily standing and looking down at her friends.

"Sorry, Lily, we didn't mean to offend anyone," Michelle apologized.

"It's not that---," Lily said.

"Let's just drop the subject, alright?" Jeanette said. The other two nodded their heads and silently began walking up to the seventh years' girls' dorm.

The Marauders sighed gratefully.

"That was a close one," Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head. James patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius asked, "Does Red know about your---?"

"Furry little problem?" James finished.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so. I've never told her before."

"And I don't think she figured it out by herself," James added.

_At least I don't think so._

…

James opened his bedroom door, praying that it would not make any sounds that would wake Lily. His cloak seemed to envelope her and in one hand, if looked at more closely was an invisibility cloak. In his pocket, his wand poked out as well as the Marauder's map. James looked around before stepping out of his room and walking down the stairs. He was careful to skip the third step, the one that always creaked.

Right when he was in front of the portrait hole, he let out a triumphant sigh.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

James froze.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

James clutched the invisibility cloak tighter into his fist and slowly turned around.

**A/N: Whoa, that's like the longest chapter I've ever written! This is for not updating in a mega, long time. Review!**


End file.
